


Are you?

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [4]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: UnexpectedThis takes place a few months after my fic “Not Yet” and a day or two after “What’s Wrong?”
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s), thomas hunt / Alex Spencer
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 1





	Are you?

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Still not feeling well?” Thomas questioned upon finding Alex curled up in bed. He placed a small bag on the dresser and then went to sit beside her. 

Alex shook her head as she rolled over toward him, her eyes red and puffy.

Thomas rested his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears that were still resting there. “What can I do?”

“I don’t know,” Alex admitted, her voice weak. “I don’t even know why I feel like this... I feel miserable.”

“Are you still nauseous?” Thomas asked softly. Alex nodded her head slightly. “Still feeling sad for no reason?” 

Again, Alex nodded, her lip quivering slightly. 

Thomas ran his hand along the length of her arm, calming her. “I had a thought.”

Alex looked up at him through tired and somewhat distant eyes.

“Are you…” He moved his hand over her stomach, the corner of his mouth turning up. “Do you think you might be pregnant?”

Tears began forming in her eyes once more. Alex had been disappointed a few months ago when she had thought she was pregnant. She hadn’t even let herself consider that a possibility this time. She couldn’t handle being let down again; not now, not when she was already feeling like this. Alex shrugged. She didn’t want to disappoint him, he had been so happy ever since they decided to try to get pregnant. Even now, she could see the hope in his eyes and it made it worse.

Thomas gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her newly formed tears. “I picked up a pregnancy test on my way home… if you want it.”

“And, if I’m not?” Alex signed and buried her head in his chest.

His strong arms encircled her bringing her some comfort. “Then, we face whatever is happening together.”

After a few minutes, Alex pulled away from Thomas and tried blinking away the tears. Now that the thought was there, she couldn’t ignore it. She needed to know. She retrieved the bag from the dresser and took it to the bathroom. When she returned she sat beside Thomas and held his hand tightly, waiting for the timer on her phone to let her know when she could look.

Alex breathed deeply as the timer rang. She squeezed Thomas’s hand. “Together?”

“Always,” Thomas kissed her temple as she tipped the test up to see the results. 

Immediately, Thomas scooped her into his arms and kissed her over and over. 

Alex began crying again, but for an entirely different reason. Now her eyes were bright for the first time in days. There was finally a reason for her despair and sickness and it was the most wonderful reason in the world. “We’re going to have a baby.” She breathed between his kisses. 

“Oh, my Alex, my beautiful wife, and now mother of our child, how I love you,” Thomas beamed as he cradled her face. “And you as well, my child.” The flurry of kisses began again, but this time he turned his attention to her stomach.


End file.
